


MCYT Age Regression Oneshots

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: I'm bored and wanted to start a oneshot book here :PFirst Chapter contains guidelines===REQUESTS: closed while I work on them! <3
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Intro

Hello! Welcome to MCYT Age Regression Oneshots!

Before I get to the request formula, please take the time to read the wills and won'ts! Comment moderation is on, so if you don't want your comment to be public please tell me!

** Will **

Mild Injury

Fluff

Angst

Minors Regressing

SFW

Multiple cg's/littles

**Won't**

Major Injury/Gore

NSFW

Abuse/Manipulation/Non-Con Of Any Sort

Death

** Formula **

Relationship(s): what is the focused relationship? Family? Lovers? Friends that are close?

Characters: who's in the story

Dynamics: who's a little and who's a cg

Plot: the more you give me to work with the better

Little Age: how old is the little when they regress?

Little Gender: what gender is the little when they regress? _Men aren't always little boys and women aren't always little girls_

Little Item: is there an item(s) that help calm/soothe the little? _Ex. A stuffie, paci, etc._

Little Term: what does the little like to be called? _Ex. Cub, Princess, Flower, etc._

CG Term: what does the little call the cg? _Ex. Senpai, Daddy, Aunt, Big Brother, etc._

Additional Information: Anything else you'd like to add

And with that being said, thank you for reading! If there are tags I need to add, please tell me! Request something if you'd like! Lastly, Have a good day!


	2. Little Sapnap, Caregivers Dream and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress has been getting to Sapnap and he involuntarily regresses. Dream and George have never taken care of a little before. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: FluffNAngstWriter  
> \--  
> Notes: Little Girl Sapnap, She/Her pronouns for Sapnap, They/Them pronouns for Sapnap

Sapnap sighed, putting his head into his hands. Nothing was going right today. First, he had lost his phone and had to spend almost an hour finding it, then he spilled water all over himself, and to top it all off, he had been trying to figure out a college assignment for way longer than he deemed necessary. Tears of frustration welled up into his eyes and threatened to spill. That’s what finally broke him.

He whined and got up to go to the kitchen. His steps were slow and lethargic, bare feet becoming cold when switching from carpet to tile.

Two heads turned to him as he entered. Dream and George were in conversation, but stopped when they noticed Sapnap approaching.

“Hey Sap, how ya doin’?” Dream spoke calmly.

“Cup p’ease.” Sapnap slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. His voice had raised in pitch and his words were slightly slurred. Dream was surprised, to say the least. He looked over to George, who’s eyebrows were raised. He recalled the time where Sapnap told them about how he sometimes was in a younger headspace, but he had never actually seen it before now.

“Um.. sure thing, bud. What’re you after?”

Sapnap puffed out his cheeks and thought for a moment. “Milk!” He decided cheerfully. Dream couldn’t help but smile as he got down a plastic cup and went to the fridge.

“While he’s doing that, do you want to go into the living room and we can watch a movie?” George asked. Sapnap nodded vigorously. “Let’s go, little boy.” Sapnap wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“Little girl, Papa! Imma little girl!”

“Of course, how silly of me.” George softly smiled as he took Sapnap’s hand and led  _ her _ into the living room. That is, until Sapnap sapgasped and ran off back down the hallway. George was about to go after her but she came back, hugging a box to her chest.

“Ready now!” She allowed herself to be sat down on the couch as George turned on the TV. She scooted onto the floor and sat the box next to her, opening it. Sapnap took out a pink pacifier and put it in her mouth. She also took out a coloring book and a pack of crayons. She set the coloring supplies on the coffee table and closed the box once more.

“Here, princess.” Sapnap excitedly took the half-full cup of milk from Dream.

“Tank you, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome, baby. Just don’t drop it, okay?”

“‘Kay!” Sapnap replied, taking a swig of the liquid. Dream smiled and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from George, who had gotten Disney+ loaded up. “Papa, Papa, can we watch Snow White?” George nodded and selected the movie. He set the remote down and relaxed on the sofa.

Sapnap was surrounded by crayons. The other two could hear her scribbling away on the paper of her coloring book. Every once in a while, she would look up at the movie for a few minutes or take a drink of milk.

While the little was focused on the movie, Dream and George hid their agitation.

>Dream: do you have any idea what we’re doing

>George: not at all

>George: isn’t it just like taking care of a toddler?

>Dream: we don’t even know how old they are akjsdklj

“Hey, sweetheart?”

“Mmhm?” 

“How old are you?” 

“Dis many, Papa.” Sapnap turned to him and held up two fingers. George nodded to show he understood. 

About halfway through the movie, Sapnap got bored of coloring. She turned to the box again, this time pulling out a stuffed panda bear. She turned back to Dream.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Can sit on lap?” It took Dream a few seconds before he understood what the little meant.

“You sure can. Lemme scoot over first so Papa gets some of the lovin’s too, okay?” Sapnap nodded. She slipped her pacifier back into her mouth and stood up with the stuffie, waiting for Dream to move. Dream scooted close to George, even going as far as wrapping an arm around him. He patted his thighs and Sapnap quietly squealed with excitement before climbing onto his lap.

She snuggled up to Dream’s chest and held the panda close to hers.

“Does your panda have a name, baby?” Dream asked as he gently rocked her.

She nodded and moved to remove her paci. “Her name Bumblebee!” Sapnap held Bumblebee where Dream could see as if she was a 1st place medal. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“She’s very cute.” George chipped in. Sapnap nodded a bit slower this time, putting her paci back in and turning back to the TV. The movie finished, and Sapnap was half asleep.

“Ready for bed, Sap?” Dream asked.

“One more cup of milk?” 

“Fine, but you have to clean up your mess, okay?” Instead of getting an answer, Sapnap crawled down to the floor and fetched a small sippy cup from the shoebox, handing it to Dream. Dream took it and made his way to the kitchen as George sat on the floor with Sapnap and helped her clean up the crayons and paper that littered the floor and coffee table.

“Did you draw this?” George picked up a picture. It was scribbled stick figures that were holding hands in some grass, the middle one labelled “ME” and the ones either side of it labelled “DADDY” and “PAPA”. Sapnap nodded, putting the crayon box and paper back where she got them from. “This is amazing. I think it deserves to go on the fridge.” George helped Sapnap stand after she gathered both the box and Bumblebee into her arms. 

Dream turned around just as the two of them entered the kitchen. Sapnap took out her pacifier and took her sippy cup after setting the things in her hold on the counter, drinking quickly; Dream warned her about getting hiccups.

“Dream, check it out. We’ve got a little artist on our hands.” Dream looked at the paper that was now stuck to the fridge with a few magnets. He smiled and turned back to Sapnap, ruffling her hair.

“Alright, bed time,” Dream announced after Sapnap put her sippy into the sink to be washed and had her pacifier back in her mouth. She ran over to George making grabby hands towards the sky. Luckily, he understood what that meant and picked Sapnap up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder.

Dream picked up Bumblebee and the cardboard box before following George to Sapnap’s room. George peeled back her comforter before laying her in the bed. He tucked her in and backed away when Dream gave her Bumblebee. He didn’t know where the box went so he just set it on the chair in front of her setup. 

“Good night, sweetie,” George whispered before kissing her forehead.

“Night, princess.” Dream leaned down to kiss her goodnight as well.

“Night Papa and Daddy,” Sapnap yawned as she closed her eyes. Dream and George stood there for a few seconds before turning the lights out and closing the door, wishing their friend the sweetest dreams there were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if the age doesn't seem realistic, I'm not used to writing 2 year olds (I myself am a 4-5 year old) I hope I didn't butcher it too much,,,, owo'  
> \---  
> This request was way too cute not to get started on! I really liked writing this. Any Bumblebee stans in chat??  
> Update: I just got irl Bumblebee, and they're a demigirl lol


	3. Middle Skeppy, Caregiver BadBoyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy getting comforted by Bad after a bit of a mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Witch  
>  ===

“BIG BROTHER!”

Bad jumped, slamming his book shut and losing his place. He sighed, getting up from the couch and walking to where he heard the scream from. He gasped at the sight before him.

Skeppy was standing in the middle of the garage, his left side covered in mud, with scrapes all over his skin. His hands were wiping at his face, which was all scratched up, as fat tears slid from his eyes. His bike laid beside him, the back wheel bent out of shape. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened?!” Bad rushed to Skeppy and put his hands on his cheeks, observing the damage up close.

“I w-was riding my bike an-and I fell down into a ditch fulla mud! ‘N’ on the way back up there was thorns!” Skeppy wailed. 

“You poor thing! How old are you right now, Skeppy?”

Skeppy looked down before muttering, “13..” Bad led him around the side of the house and made him rinse the mud off with the water hose before he went inside. Skeppy walked the short distance to the bathroom and Bad went to Skeppy’s room to get the boy some clean clothes. He picked out a hoodie and some pajama pants. Skeppy loved to be comfortable when he was small; Bad would be a bad big brother if he didn’t notice that.

Bad gave a small knock to the bathroom door before entering and setting the fresh clothing onto the counter. Skeppy was still in the shower, most likely working the hardening mud off. Bad retreated back into the living room and went back to his book, waiting for Skeppy to be finished.

* * *

Skeppy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his cheeks flushed and dirty clothes thrown into the hamper. He walked over to Bad and stood in front of him, waiting for him to look up. When he did, Skeppy held out his arms. Bad smiled and set the book down, marking the page this time.

Skeppy clambered onto his lap and hid his face in Bad’s neck.

“‘M sorry for gettin’ all dirty.”

“It’s okay. Are you feeling better?” Skeppy nodded. “You know I’ll need to doctor all those cuts and scrapes, don’t you?” Another nod, more hesitant this time. “I’m not mad at you for getting into trouble. It’s what teenagers do! But, no matter what, you’ll always be my little brother, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, big brother.”

“No problem, Skeppy. Want to go bake something? That should keep us occupied for a bit.” 

Skeppy jumped up at that, nodding to Bad before racing into the kitchen. Bad sighed good-naturedly before getting up and following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, they probably meant something about a nightmare, but my brain instantly went to falling and getting muddy  
>  This request was super vague, so I wasn't able to write a whole bunch, which I do apologize for.


	4. Little Ranboo, Caregivers Ph1lza and Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's feeling a bit wound up, and only knows one way to wind down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: superficial_whore  
>  \----  
> Notes: Techno's piglin DNA only affects his legs :)  
> \-----  
> You guys are way too nice when requesting lkafhdslkh there are so many of you that say 'please' 'maybe' and 'but only if you want tho' and like its cool that you guys consider my feelings but lol dalkshflak

If there was one thing he despised, it was change. It didn’t matter if it was as small as deleting a picture off of his phone or as big as having to give away or destroy a book. He was emotionally attached to everyone and everything that came into his life. When Ranboo had been invited to move in with Technoblade and Philza, his body was hit with so much adrenaline he felt like he would pass out.

It took a while, considering his large collection of books that had to be moved, but if it was an issue to either of them they hadn’t said anything.

As of now, he was sitting on the floor with a half full crate of books beside him. He had almost finished sorting them into his second bookshelf, which would soon be full so he could move on to the third. It was fine for most of the day. He was excited to get his room situated, but still had a sense of apprehension that shadowed over him. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, but it didn’t work.

His gaze shifted to the bottom drawer of his dresser. Phil and Techno had been out for a while, he probably had some time to get comfortable. Right?

Ranboo stood up on his knees and shuffled over to the darkwood dresser, abandoning the task he was previously working on. He looked around one last time before opening the drawer. He quickly got changed into a flying squirrel kigurumi, placing his more “adult” dress shirt and pants onto his bed. Ranboo then fished out a paci, a woodland animals sticker book and a grey cat plush.

Laying on his stomach, the book was open in front of him with Fish sitting to his right. He flipped back and forth from sticker pages to the pages he was meant to decorate. Lots of consideration went into Ranboo’s placement, making sure that he absolutely wanted to place the sticker down before he did so. He flipped his hood on and rested his face on his left fist, placing his plain white paci into his mouth and clipping it to the collar of his kigurumi with the clip. He felt peace. Until

“Hey, mate, wanna come- Ranboo?” Ranboo shot up to face Phil, who was still in his fur coat, water slightly wetting the material. 

Ranboo opened his mouth to answer, but wasn’t able to. His throat felt dry and he was frustrated he couldn’t answer Phil. So he did the only thing he could think to do: cry. Big, fat tears rolled down the left side of his face as he sat up on his knees, gripping Fish tightly. Phil’s expression softened as he exited the room, which only made Ranboo cry more.

He was kindly surprised when Techno came back into the room instead. The piglin hybrid crouched down in front of him as he sniffled.

“What’s the matter, little guy?” Ranboo said nothing. Instead, he raised his arms up to Techno, mumbling “Techie,”. He understood what Ranboo was asking for, and picked him up, balancing the little boy on his hip and cradling his rear with an arm. Ranboo leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder and rubbed at his eyes.

He hid his face when Techno stepped into the small kitchen/dining area. Phil turned around when he heard the clop of hooves against wood, his heart melting as he looked at Techno holding Ranboo.

Phil approached the duo and set a hand onto Ranboo’s back, gently rubbing it. “Are you okay, little one?” Ranboo whined at the question and unveiled his face slightly. “Oh, poor baby. It’s alright, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Would you like some hot chocolate?” He perked up at that, nodding. Phil smiled and turned back to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Techno took a seat at the small table they had and moved Ranboo to where he was sitting on Techno’s lap.

Ranboo laid half of his face against the caregiver’s chest. He looked out of the nearest window and watched the powdery snow fall from the sky. He felt his eyes droop, but was snapped out of it by three mugs being set on the table.

He sat up on Techno’s lap and reached for a mug, but stopped when Phil moved his hand away.

“It’s hot right now, prince, you have to wait for a bit, okay?” Phil warned. Ranboo hummed in response, listening to Techno and Phil discuss something while he watched the steam rise out of the mugs.

Time passed, and he was finally allowed to drink the sweet liquid. He pulled his paci out of his mouth, letting it hang from the clip, set Fish the cat down on the table, and reached for one of the mugs. He held onto it with both hands, loving the way it warmed his heart as he drank. Phil smiled at Ranboo as he drank his own hot chocolate and continued his conversation with Techno.

He was the last one to finish because he took the smallest sips. After he had set his cup back onto the table and retrieved Fish, Techno stood up and took two of the three cups and set them in the sink. He retreated into the living room, laying down on the couch with Ranboo on top of him.

“You like havin’ your back rubbed?” Techno asked as he felt Ranboo relax under his touch. Ranboo nodded, putting his paci back in. “Phil used to rub our backs all the time.” Ranboo hummed. Again, he felt his eyes droop, but this time he let them. 

Once Techno knew the boy on top of him was asleep, he leaned up and kissed the top of his head. “Anything for you, my sweet prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratching/Rubbing each other's backs is a big deal in my family. My mum did it to me when I was little (it's more common with an adult and child) and to her other two kids when they were little, and still does it whenever I ask for it. My Aunt recently told me that her and one of my cousins would take turns scratching the other's back until they fell asleep/  
>  I just thought it would be nice to implement that into one (or possibly more) of these oneshots.


End file.
